Caught Between the Lines
by tmd38
Summary: Research into a job involving a werewolf unearths a deeper plot. Sparks fly between the brothers and the new hunter that joins them. Which one will she choose? Sounds corny, but i promise you it's not. rated M for more explicit content to come.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I only own the plotline of the story. All trademarks go to the creators of Supernatural, without them, my story would not exist.**

**Happy reading!**

Dean Winchester eyed the brunette sitting at the bar. She was taking shots and laughing with the bartender. Her tight jeans showcased her amazing legs, and Dean could see her subtle curves through the semi transparent tank top she wore.

"Keeping an eye on your prey?" Sam, Dean's younger brother joked.

"I'm scoping her out." Dean said. He finished his beer, got up and walked over to the girl. Before he could say a word, she turned around. Up close, Dean could see her wide set eyes and her pretty, fox-like face.

"Dean Winchester!" She exclaimed, her yellow eyes wide in surprise.

Dean was taken aback. "Do I know you?" He asked, off his guard.

"Not really, but I know you. Sorry, I'm being creepy. I'm Alex." The girl smiled, but once she saw Dean's wary expression, she explained, "I'm not a demon or anything, I promise." She took out a flask that was embossed with crosses and took a swig. "See?" She smiled. "caleb talked about your family a lot."

"You knew Caleb?" Dean asked, even more confused.

"He was my best friend." Alex looked down, her good mood ruined.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dean said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, do you want to come join me and my brother?"

Her pretty face lit up. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Sam smiled when Dean introduced him to Alex. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" He exclaimed as he hugged her. "I almost didn't recognize you. If I had known it was you, I never would've let Dean go over there to hit on you."

Dean made a face at his brother. "You two know each other?" He clearly wasn't happy that his brother had a better chance with this girl than he did.

"Sam and I bumped into each other a few years back, while he was at Stanford." Alex pulled out a chair and sat down next to Sam.

"So what are you doing in Nebraska?" Sam asked.

"I'm hunting a werewolf." Alex replied. "That's what you're doing, right?"

"You don't seem like the hunting type." Dean said lasciviously, eyeing her small hands and slender arms. There was no way that this girl was strong enough to hunt.

"Looks can be deceiving." Alex flashed a coy smile at Dean. "I had to learn how to look after myself with all the evil your father and Caleb attracted. As a matter of fact, I worked on a job with John before he died. I learned a lot from him. I'm sorry he's gone."

There was a moment of silence before Sam brought the conversation back to hunting.

As the night went on, Dean was fascinated by the girl sitting in front of him. There was something about her that he couldn't stop thinking about.

A few days later, there was a knock on the Winchesters' motel room. Dean opened the door to find Alex standing at the door, carrying a large duffel bag.

"Couldn't stay away?" He flashed a cocky grin at her.

"Sorry, but no. I need your help." Alex pushed past him into the room, where Sam was sitting on his bed. "Your help and Sam's."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I found the werewolves. It turns out that there's a pack of them, and only one of me" Alex crossed her arms. She looked stressed. "I've never seen anything like it. They've moved though, so we've got to hurry. Gotta kill those suckers before they turn tonight."

"If they've moved, how do we find them?" Dean asked.

"I tried to kill one of them, but he threw me against the wall. I did the next best thing though; I put a tracking device in his coat pocket." Alex opened the door. "I'll wait in the car."

Five minutes later, they were on the road. Alex pulled a pair of leather pants and a leather jacket from her bag.

"A year ago, a friend of mine discovered how to reinforce leather so that if I get bitten, the teeth won't break skin. Do you mind if I change?" Alex asked.

"I definitely wouldn't mind." Dean grinned.

"Keep your eyes on the road. I don't trust your driving skills." Alex rolled her eyes as she took off her boots and jeans and slid the leather pants over her shapely legs. She tried to ignore the fact that Dean was checking out her legs and lace panties in the rearview mirror.

Sam noticed too. "Dean, would you keep your eyes on the road?" He snapped.

"Alright, calm down, tiger." Dean's eyes averted back to the road. "So are we just driving blind, or do you know where we're going?"

Alex zipped up her pants. "I tracked them to Minnesota. They're in Granite Falls and moving North."

"I have a question." Dean said. "How come a band of big bad wolves are scared of a girl who's five foot four and barely weighs a hundred pounds?"

Alex bristled. "Maybe because I shot two of them in the heart before they threw me against the wall and tried to tear my heart out."

Sam whistled. "Nice."

"Whatever." Dean said. "By the way, nice panties." He laughed and stepped on the gas pedal.

Alex pressed against the wall of the warehouse, holding a gun in her hand. Before she had driven to the abandoned shipping dock with the Winchesters, she had put a new magazine of silver bullets in. Each one of the bullets had her initials carved in them.

Dean and Sam were next to her, ready to fight. Dean mouthed, "On three." Then he held up three fingers and lowered them one at a time. They burst out of their safe corner, guns blazing, but to their surprise, the warehouse was empty.

Alex's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. They should be here." She consulted a device that she pulled from her pocket. "They should be here." She repeated.

"Well, it looks like they were." Dean eyed the mess in front of them that showed obvious evidence of human occupancy.

They walked around, surveying the area. "It looks like they left in a hurry. They didn't cover up their tracks." Sam said.

"Maybe they didn't leave." Alex said in a hushed tone. She nudged Sam and pointed at a gray square in a far corner. It looked like a cellar. Sam grasped the ring on top with one massive hand, ready to pull and open the door. He held up three fingers and slowly lowered them. Then, in a burst of strength, he ripped the door open.

Alex braced to shoot, but there was no one there. Slowly, she descended the stairs to the bottom of the cellar. There was no one there. She lowered her gun slowly.

"Sam," She called up. "There's no―" That was all she got out before someone grabbed her.

Alex's training kicked in. She instinctively elbowed her attacker in the stomach and broke free. When she recognized him to be one of the werewolves that had gotten away last time, she drew her gun and shot him in the heart.

"You alright?" Sam came down next to her, followed by Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we have to find the rest of them before they can get away. I think there are four more." Alex said. "We should split up. It's easier to kill them while they're in their human forms."

They each took a different room. And that was when Alex realized that the cellar wasn't really a cellar. It was more like an underground living complex. She hadn't gone far before a woman assaulted her and clawed her arm, knocking the gun from her hand. The woman's pupils were lupine slits and her canines were long and sharp, poised to ripe into Alex's chest.

Alex's hand went to her belt, where she had a silver knife hidden. As the woman lowered her head, Alex speared her through the chest with her knife.

"Okay, three more to go." Alex shoved the woman's body off of her.

A while later, Alex found Dean waiting at the stairs. "Did you get all of them?" She asked, eyeing the nasty scratch he had on his cheek.

"Sammy and I each killed one. We didn't see a fourth." Dean pressed a napkin to his cheek and grimaced at the blood that came away.

"Afraid of a little blood?" Alex pressed her bleeding arm against her shirt. "Damn, this is gonna scar."

Suddenly, Sam's voice rang out. It came from a room further down the hall. "Guys, I found something."

Dean and Alex shared a look and walked towards Sam's voice. He had a little girl tied up in a chair. She had a gash on her forehead, and a closer look showed that there was a bite mark on her arm.

"She was bitten." Dean said. Alex could sense the dread in his voice.

"I suppose you haven't found a cure?" Alex asked hopefully, as she looked at the beautiful child that was looking at her with scared eyes.

"Help me. Please!" The girl sobbed. "I don't know where my mommy and daddy are. I don't know how I got here. Please help me!"

Sam looked at Dean and Alex, disturbed. "You don't remember anything at all?" He asked softly.

"No, please don't hurt me. I have to find my mommy, daddy and sister." The little girl pleaded.

Alex drew her gun and took a deep breath. She cocked it and pointed it at the little girl's chest.

"No! Please! I haven't done anything. I promise. I haven't hurt anyone." The little girl started to writhe and try to escape her bonds.

"But you will." Alex said softly, closing her eyes. She summoned the rage she felt when she had come home to find her parents ripped apart, with their hearts missing. When she opened them, her pupils swallowed the amber of her eyes. "I'm so sorry." The girl screamed, then a single shot rang out, and the she went limp.

Sam looked at Alex with a mixture of sadness and disbelief in his eyes. "You didn't have to," He said. "I could've done it."

"No," Alex looked at him. "I'm not weak."

There was a knock on Alex's motel room that night. Sam stood at the door. "Hey," He said. "Can I come in?"

Alex nodded wordlessly and opened the door to let him in. She was in a tank top and shorts. Her hair was still wet from the shower. His eyes flicked to the nightstand, where a bottle of Jack Daniels was standing, half empty with the top off.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, his brow furrowing in concern. "Today was pretty traumatic for you."

"I've never had to, you know," Alex sat on the bed and looked down at the dull red motel carpet. "I've never had kill anyone that young. She was helpless. But we had to. _I_ had to. It's better to be dead than a monster." Alex paused and took a shaky breath. "I was seventeen when came home one night…and…my parents were lying on the dining table, ripped to shreds. Their hearts were gone. I remember every detail of it. And I couldn't feel anything after that but rage."

"A werewolf killed your parents." Sam said, looking at Alex with a mixture of pity and understanding.

"Yeah. And that's how I got into hunting. I always thought that it was more…_okay_ to hunt and kill things bigger and stronger than me, you know?" Alex paused, and then continued. "I always chalked it up to self defense. But this time, it was _different_. This little girl was barely seven." Alex looked up at Sam, her golden eyes blurred by tears. "She was innocent. But unlucky. And I didn't have a choice. I had to kill her." Tears spilled from her eyes, and she squeezed them tight.

Sam sat down next to her and put his arms around her. He could smell her fruity scent mixed with the smell of alcohol. "I'm sorry you had to get into this kind of life."

Alex drew in a shaky breath and sank into Sam's embrace. After a few seconds, she looked into his eyes. "I know. But it's too late for me to get out."

**TBC**

**Remember to leave your reviews and favorite if you liked it! More to come, with more romance in the plot! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I only own the plotline of the story. All trademarks go to the creators of Supernatural, without them, my story would not exist.**

**Happy reading!**

**NOTE: Chapter 2 is a little bit slow in the beginning.**

Dean and Sam were sitting in a booth in the diner near their motel. Sam was bent over a book while his brother sat across from him, stuffing his mouth with bacon. Sam looked up when Alex slid into the booth next to Dean. Her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, which was odd since it was drizzling outside. Sam suspected that the sunglasses were an effort to hide the fact that she had cried the previous night.

"Mornin' Sunshine." Dean said through a mouthful of pork.

Alex looked at him and her mouth curved into an amused smile. "Don't choke yourself." She said in a voice that dripped with honey. Honey guarded by dangerous Africanized bees.

A waitress stopped at their table. "What can I get for you?" She asked.

"A cup of black coffee and a waffle." Alex smiled briefly at the waitress, whose name tag read Janice.

"A waffle?" Janice asked confused.

"Yeah. A waffle. Singular. Just one please." Alex replied in a tone reserved for speaking to children or the mentally unstable.

Dean laughed. "Someone's grumpy. I hope you're not one of those girls that can't eat anything without counting the calories."

Alex wrinkled her nose. "Of course not. Hunting is enough exercise for me. I eat what I want. I just don't really have an appetite right now; it was a long night."

Dean smirked. "I'll bet it was. You smell like whiskey." He stuffed the remains of his plate in his mouth and leaned back.

"It helps me sleep. So bite me." Alex snapped. She picked up the cup of coffee that Janice had just put in front of her and took a sip, ignoring the fact that the liquid that was making its way down her throat was scalding hot.

"You know, there's a really good cure for a hangover." Dean said, snickering. "It's a greasy pork sandwich served on a dirty ashtray."

"I'd like to keep my cholesterol the way it is, thank you very much."

"So Alex, would you like to join my brother and me?" Sam asked, trying to make the offer seem as casual as possible.

"In a three-way? No thanks, it's not my style." Alex smirked, taking another sip of her coffee.

Sam and Dean both laughed. "No, I mean on the road. We could use a third person, you know, when things get tense between me and Dean. And it's not easy taking down monsters as a two man team."

Alex pretended to consider it. "I guess that would be more effective." She said nonchalantly.

"Sammy, have you found us a new job?" Dean asked. "Now that we've ganked the happy werewolf family, we gotta get a move on."

"Wait," Alex took off her sunglasses and fixed her eyes on Dean. "We're not done with this job. Sure, we've killed the family, but you _do_ know that they had no idea how they were turned?" Alex paused, waiting for a response. When none came, she continued, "I busted into their house just as they were turning. Half of them didn't even know why I was breaking in and trying to kill them. Someone purposely turned that entire family."

Sam frowned, disappointed that he hadn't figured it out sooner. "You're right…how weird is it that an entire family is turned into werewolves? But who would do that? An entire family hunting every night is like a big flashing alarm for hunters in the area."

"Seems a little suspicious, doesn't it?" Alex said. She put on her sunglasses again. "I'm going to go back to Nebraska and dig into the family a bit. Talk to the neighbors and poke around the house. Maybe you should do some internet research." She got up and left a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Wait," Dean got up too. "I'll go with you. Can't be too careful around werewolves."

"Agent Myers. I'm with the FBI." Alex flashed her stolen badge at the cop standing in front of the yellow tape. "This is my partner, Agent Young. We're investigating the deaths of the Smith family."

"Right this way." The cop directed them to the front of the house.

"Thank you." Alex smiled at the cop. "Actually, I have a few questions." She stopped the cop before he left. "I know that the bodies were found in Minnesota. Why is the house being marked off as a crime scene?"

The cop smirked, arrogantly proud that he knew something that an FBI agent didn't. "I thought that it was in the file that your office gave you."

"It was, but I'd like to get a statement from an officer." Alex's smile was slightly threatening.

"The murders were under extremely unusual circumstances, so we're investigating the Smiths' lives. The best place to start is the house." The cop finished, and then walked away.

The pair walked up to the open front door. Cops were everywhere, opening drawers, flipping through books.

"Well, this is gonna make our job slightly harder." Dean said, sighing. "Let's start in the bedrooms."

Alex climbed the stairs and walked into a room. It was clearly the room of a teenage girl. The walls were plastered with twilight posters and pictures of shirtless male celebrities. Alex walked over to a desk, and picked up a small, thick notebook. The inscription on the front read, "Ella's Diary KEEP OUT." Ignoring the warnings, Alex flipped through the pages, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Ella's entries were certainly descriptive. Alex felt as if she were walking through Ella's very vivid memories. Just as Alex was beginning to feel like she was reading pages and pages of girly crap about boys and makeup, she ran across an entry from a few days ago. As she read it, her eyebrows rose higher on her forehead, and her brow creased in interest.

"Find anything?" Dean's voice, right in her ear, made Alex jump.

"Dean!" Alex snapped. "Don't do that!" When her annoyance wore off, Alex waved the diary in Dean's face. "I found Ella's diary. She the girl that I killed that first night I was here."

"A diary?" Dean's face lit up with interest. "Let me see." He grabbed for the book.

"Dean." Alex rolled her eyes and snatched the notebook away from him. "Don't be disgusting."

"What?" Dean feigned innocence. "It's for research."

"Did_ you_ find anything?" Alex refused to give him the notebook.

"Other than Sesame Street and this month's edition of Busty Asian Beauties?" Dean asked. "Nope."

"Well, it seems like Ella had a crush on their neighbor, Fred. So last week, Ella went over to Fred's, and he made a move on her. It seems that he got kinda rough and _bit_ her on the shoulder." Alex finished.

"So let's go talk to this neighbor." Dean said, turning to leave.

Outside, Dean glanced at the mailbox of the house next to the Smiths'. He laughed. "Well look at that. They actually have a neighbor named Mr. Rogers."

Alex walked past him and pushed the doorbell. She waited, but no one answered. Then, Alex pounded on the door. No answer.

"Well don't break down the door." Dean joked. "No one's home. We'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, we only have one room left." The receptionist said apologetically. "There are two twin beds though."

Dean looked at Alex. "We can go to another motel if you don't want to share a room with me." Deep down, Dean wanted to share a room with the hot girl standing next to him. He was just asking out of common courtesy.

"No, I don't mind." Alex replied. "And it's late anyways."

Dean slapped one of his many stolen credit cards down onto the counter, and waited for the room key.

The room was small and despite the motel's efforts to make it look cheery with tacky orange carpeting, it looked washed out. Alex tossed her duffel bag onto her bed, staking her claim. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tiny tank top, preparing to shower.

Dean eyed Alex's choice of pajamas. "That's what you sleep in?" His tone indicated that he wholly approved.

"It's comfortable. Too much clothing just gets in the way." Alex mock flirted before she stepped into the bathroom.

The hot water pounded on Alex's tense shoulder muscles, making them go numb. The shower had always been Alex's favorite part of the day. It was just her and shower; a short moment of relaxation after a hard day of hunting.

After shampooing and scrubbing her skin with soap, Alex stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on her tank top and shorts. She exited the bathroom, and found Dean watching wrestling on the TV, drinking beer.

"Really? Is this how you get off? By watching men in tight clothes climb all over each other?" Alex smirked.

Dean couldn't concentrate enough to come up with a smart retort. He was distracted by Alex's wet hair, which was dripping onto the front of her white tank top, turning the fabric semi transparent. "No." Was all he could say as he turned off the TV and went to take his shower.

Dean's lips covered Alex's. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Dean's hands were on Alex's back, pressing her so close to him, it was as if he were trying to merge them into each other. But then he pulled his lips away to kiss her neck.

"Dean…" Alex gasped. Her neck had always been ticklish and sensitive. But now, when Dean was covering her neck with his hot kisses, her blood was boiling.

Alex's hands, which had been on Deans shoulders, slid down from his chest, past his ribs, past his well sculpted abs, past his belly button…

As her head hit the carpet, Alex was jerked awake, her eyes flying open. As she climbed back into bed, Alex glanced over at Dean's bed. The covers had slipped off his chest. The moonlight streaming into the room from the window cast shadows over the panes of his chest and well muscled stomach.

Alex swallowed hard and laid back in bed, trying to ignore the heat pooling in her lower belly. Hunting with him was hard enough, so Alex certainly didn't need the elder Winchester getting her all hot and bothered.

But still, Alex couldn't resist running her eyes up and down Dean's body, admiring his hard, sculpted muscles. She closed her eyes, and when she could no longer shake the image from her mind, she drifted off into sleep, her second dream continuing what she was rudely awakened from.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own the plotline of the story. All trademarks go to the creators of Supernatural, without them, my story would not exist.**

**Happy reading!**

**Note: Bear with me here, I'm thickening the plot, but i assure you there will be some sex scenes in the next few chapters.**

The following morning, Alex was sure to wake up before Dean did. The sky was just turning from pink to light blue. She got dressed in her FBI clothes and left as quietly as possible, only pausing to stick a note on the door. For some reason, Alex felt guilty, as if she were sneaking out after a one night stand.

Knowing that Dean wouldn't have liked her driving his beloved Impala, Alex scanned the motel parking lot for a car to steal. When she was sure that there was no one in sight, Alex quickly used her knife to unlock the door of a black 1990 Ford Taurus. She pulled out a couple of wires from under the steering wheel, and held them together until they sparked, and the engine started.

Alex drove into the Smiths' neighborhood, and parked in an alley. The impulses that she had left on were almost gone, and she was left to deal with the haunting remnants of the previous night's dreams, and the confused swirl of her thoughts. It was just too hard to work a job next to Dean after the way he had starred in her dreams…Alex had woken up with her body aching from her vivid dream. She couldn't stand to be tempted by the shirtless Dean for another second.

"Well, it's always good to exercise self control." Alex muttered as she got out of the car and tossed the keys into a nearby dumpster.

There was a diner around the corner. Alex ordered a cup of coffee and toast. She sat in the booth taking her time with breakfast, as it would be a good hour before people started to wake up.

"You're too pretty to be an FBI agent." A voice jolted Alex out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a handsome young man standing above her, smiling.

"Oh, really?" Alex smiled back. "How'd you know that I was a Fed?"

"Oh come on." The man sat down across from her. "The only way a girl as beautiful as you would dress like that is if you worked for the FBI."

"Who are you again?" Alex asked. This man's easy confidence and smooth talking reminded her too much of Dean.

"Fred Rogers." He extended his hand.

Alex shook his hand. "You're not by chance the Fred Rogers that lives next to the Smiths, are you?" She asked.

"It's your lucky day," Fred flashed Alex a smile. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Special Agent Alex Myers." Alex replied. The cocky smile he had just flashed her was uncomfortably similar to the smile that Dean gave girls when he was trying to get in their pants. "I'm investigating the deaths of your neighbors, and I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot." Fred leaned forward intently.

"Okay," Alex started. "What was your relationship with the family in general?"

"Ever since my Dad died, I started going over to the Smiths for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and birthdays. They were like a surrogate family to me."

"What was your relationship with Ella?" Alex asked.

Fred paused for a minute. He seemed unwilling to answer. "She had a crush on me." He finally said.

"You like her back?"

"She was a really nice girl." Fred said, but didn't elaborate.

"That's not much of an answer." Alex said, but didn't push it. "Did anything ever happen between you two?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"She came over once," Fred began. "And things got a little bit carried away. Like… second base. I never wanted to lead her on. I didn't mean for it to happen." He threw out a clichéd excuse.

"Right." Alex said.

"Look," Fred leaned forward; his expression had gone from playful to serious. "If you're investigating the deaths of my neighbors, then I have something you're gonna want to see."

"What is it?" Alex frowned confusedly.

"It's back at my house." Fred ignored her question and got up. Alex followed suit, throwing a ten dollar bill on the table.

"What is it?" Alex asked again.

"You'll see when we get there." Fred exited the diner and stopped in front of a car. He opened the door and got in. "Come on."

As soon as Alex got in the car, Fred punched the gas. He drove for several blocks, and then turned onto a smaller road that led to his house.

Alex stopped following Fred as soon as they got in his house. "Okay," She said, irritated. "We're in your house. What do you want to show me?"

Fred was standing by a bookshelf with his back to Alex. "No one can know about this." He said, turning and walking towards her.

"Know about what?" Alex asked impatiently.

The expression on Fred's face lost its friendly demeanor. "Did Dick send you?" He demanded, shoving her against a wall.

"What?" Alex made a confused face.

"I didn't know that the police would get involved!" Fred said.

"Look," Alex said, attempting to be soothing. "Calm down, we can talk this out."

"No!" Fred squeezed Alex's throat. "I'm not falling for that. I'm not giving you time to contact your leviathan friends." Then he shoved a hypodermic needle into Alex's neck and pressed the plunger.

When Alex came to, she was tied to a chair in Fred's living room.

Fred was sitting on the couch. "You're awake."

"You're the werewolf." Alex slurred. The sedative still made her feel warm and fuzzy.

Fred looked at her like she was an idiot. "The one your boss set on Daniel Smith."

"No, I'm not―" Alex began to explain, but Fred covered her mouth with a piece of duct tape.

"Shhh." He tapped his ear and pointed towards the door. Alex slowly realized that someone was breaking in. Fred hid behind a bookshelf.

A few seconds later, Dean walked into the living room. "Alex!" He walked over and drew his knife to cut her bonds. "Are you okay?" He sawed at the rope, easily severing it.

"Dean…werewolf…" Alex said, trying to form words. But her mind was too foggy.

"Yeah, I know." Dean helped her up. "Let's get you out of here."

"Behind you!" Alex managed to say.

Dean turned around with his gun just in time to see a werewolfed Fred slam his fist into Dean's face. The gun flew from his hand, and Dean was thrown backwards and hit is head against a table with a sickening crack.

Alex scrambled for Dean's gun. She held it up, but her vision was still blurry. Right now, she was seeing three Freds. Alex blinked. Logic told her to shoot the middle one, but logic wasn't always right. So in three quick motions, Alex fired thrice, shooting all three Freds in the chest.

She turned around. Dean was still unconscious. Alex took his cell phone from his leather jacket and called Sam. Thank God Sam was on speed dial, because Alex wasn't sure if she could dial properly.

"Dean?" Sam picked up after three rings.

"Sam, it's…Alice…no…Alex. Dean hit his head. I don't think he's gonna be able to drive, even when he wakes." Alex said.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the motel. What's the name and room number?" Sam asked.

"Viking Springs, Room 239." Alex hung up before she could make any more speech mistakes. Then, she went to Fred's kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, trying to flush the sedative out of her system. She took a few deep breaths to clear her mind, then walked back into the living room, used all of her strength to haul Dean into a standing position, then dragged him out the door.

The Impala was parked outside. Alex patted Dean's pockets looking for the keys. She pushed Dean into the backseat and then got in the drivers seat.

"Okay." Alex took a few more deep breaths. "If you can drive after twenty shots of tequila, you can drive now." Then she turned on the engine, and slowly drove back to the motel.

When Dean woke, his head was throbbing, despite the bag of ice that was perched on his forehead.

"Dean?" Alex looked down at him, concerned. "How's your head?"

"Peachy," Dean groaned, still managing to be sarcastic when his head was splitting. "Just peachy." He sat up, holding the ice to his head and grimacing in pain.

"Are you hungry?" Alex gestured to a takeout bag on the nightstand.

Dean ignored her question. "Why did you run off?" He demanded, dropping his ice pack and getting up. He walked closer to Alex.

"I wanted to get an early start." Alex took a few steps back.

"That's bullshit!" Dean said angrily. "You know why Sam and I haven't been killed or eaten yet? Because we have each other's backs." He took several angry steps forward, with Alex stepping back to keep the distance between them.

"I could've handled it." Alex retorted.

"Oh yeah, you were handling that situation great." Dean said sarcastically. "That guy would've ripped you apart if I hadn't gotten there."

By now, Alex's back was pressed against the wall. "I'm sorry, okay?" She said, looking down.

Dean took another step closer. Now, they were only separated by a few inches. "Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you were gone?"

"I left a note!" Alex protested. Dean was getting dangerously close, and she could feel heat flooding her cheeks.

"Did you leave because of that dream you had about me?" Dean was pressed against her now, and Alex's cheeks were burning up.

"What?" Alex's eyes went wide.

"I heard you moaning my name in your sleep." Dean smirked triumphantly. Alex could feel him pressing against her stomach, hard and long.

"Dean…" Alex started, but with all the physical contact, it was hard to think of anything to say. It was like being sedated again, only this time, there was a stirring of heat low in her belly.

Dean's eyes flicked from Alex's eyes to her lips, then lower, to her boobs. Then back to her lips. He lowered his face to kiss her.

But instead of the feel of Dean's lips on hers, Alex heard a knock on the door. Dean's eyes were hesitant; he struggled with the decision of finally kissing Alex or opening the door for Sam.

"Alex?" Sam's voice called from the other side of the door. Alex unwillingly slipped out from between Dean and the wall, and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

**This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own the plotline of the story. All trademarks go to the creators of Supernatural, without them, my story would not exist.**

**Happy reading!**

"So this Fred guy thought that someone sent you to kill him?" Sam clarified. He was sitting on his motel bed with his laptop on.

"Not only that, but he said that Dick Roman told him to infect the family." Alex said.

"That doesn't make sense. The leviathans want to kill out any other creatures that eat humans. Why would they work with a werewolf?" Sam looked up from the computer screen, his forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Leviathans are smart," Dean said from the bed where he was lounging. "Dick wouldn't be stupid enough to do something that would get the attention of hunters everywhere."

"Unless," Sam said. "It was intentional." Then he started clicking and typing furiously. "Look." He turned the screen of his laptop towards Alex. "Mr. Smith worked for a company that rivaled RRE."

Dean leaned closer, his attention caught. "And it looks like he had the kids all ready to follow in Daddy's footsteps."

"So…Dick used us to off an entire family?" Dean said in disbelief.

"That is so…" Alex searched for the right word. "Convoluted."

"You and Sammy with the big words." Dean rolled his eyes.

"So what next?" Alex asked.

"Sam and I are going to go check out RRE headquarters." Dean said.

"Wait." Alex paused. "You and Sam? What about me?" She asked.

"Consider yourself benched after what you pulled yesterday." Dean said. "Take some time to get those sedatives out of your system."

"Excuse me?" Alex bristled. "You're the one that couldn't handle a bump to the head! I had to drag you into the car!" She exclaimed angrily. "If anyone should be resting, it should be you!"

Sam looked back and forth from Alex to Dean. "Yea…I don't think this includes me, so I'm going to go get some food." He slowly started backing out of the room.

"I'm going with you." Dean got up too and grabbed his jacket. He followed Sam out, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Sam turned to Dean. "What's going on between you two?"

Dean ran a hand through his short hair. "I don't know. There was this moment yesterday, and it's kinda weird now. I guess I'm starting to like her."

"Dean," Sam scoffed. "Wanting to hook up with someone isn't the same as liking her."

"Well, yeah I wanna do that too, but I want to talk to her about everything, about her. And tell her stuff about me. I want to know what makes her tick." Dean made a face. "Great, now I'm turning into you. All sappy and girly, with feelings." He shuddered.

"Dean, it's natural to have these feelings." Sam said soothingly.

"No." Dean stopped and glared at Sam. "You are not my shrink. Now let's just go get some food."

Alex sat on her motel bed, stewing in her anger. How could Dean be arrogant and idiotic enough to not let her go to RRE headquarters with them? His pride was clouding his decisions, Alex decided. After all, it wasn't easy to admit that he had needed Alex to save him.

A knock on the door jolted Alex out of her thoughts. Alex yanked the door open, ready to give Dean a piece of her mind, but found herself face to face with a ghost of her past.

"Scarlett." Alex said breathlessly.

"Alex. Long time no see." Scarlett drawled in her southern accent. She invited herself into the room and sat down on Alex's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, crossing her arms and eying Scarlett cautiously.

"I'm saving your ass. Or, should I say, Sam's." Scarlett said.

"Why?" Alex narrowed her eyes. "For the three years I've known you, you've never done a single thing that wasn't for your own benefit. What's your angle?"

"If you haven't noticed," Scarlett began. "The leviathans are planning to take over the world and use humans as a food source. I don't know about you, but I am certainly not becoming leviathan chow."

"No one's in danger." Alex said in a hostile tone. She walked over to the door and opened it. "You can go now."

Scarlett looked at Alex, her snarky expression gone. "I had a vision." She said, now deathly serious.

Alex closed the door and walked back towards Scarlett. "Tell me." She demanded.

Scarlett bristled at the blunt command, but consented. "Sam Winchester is going to die tonight at RRE headquarters. And not in a way he's going to come back from."

In a quick movement, Alex got up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Scarlett called. "Where are you going?"

"To convince the Winchesters not to go." Alex said, stopping with her hand on the doorknob.

"No." Scarlett said. "Dean has to be there to stop the leviathans. They're initiating the next part of their plan, and this part is more… stoppable."

"You can't just expect Dean to walk into headquarters and stop the leviathans by himself." Alex said.

"I've got that covered." Scarlett reassured. "You just focus on keeping Sam Winchester here."

"I can't. Sam would never let his brother hunt alone."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Scarlett said. "Use your assets if you have to." She looked Alex up and down.

"Must I keep pointing the flaws in your barely developed plan?" Alex snapped. "You and I both know that Sam's too deep and sensitive to have a one night stand."

"Then it's a good thing you're a convincing actress."

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala and turned around to see Alex standing behind him.

"You're not coming. It's final." He said firmly.

"I'm not here to convince you to take me." Alex said. "Sam can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because, moron," Alex snapped. "If he goes, he's going to die."

"Is that a threat?" Dean stepped closer and reached for his gun.

"Dean, I'm on your side." Alex tried a calmer approach. "My psychic friend just told me that Sam dies tonight, in the RRE headquarters building. She's not one of those slightly psychic people who pass off glimpses of the future as abilities. She's heavily psychic. I know the time, floor, and way Sam's going to die."

Dean's eyes were alarmed. He didn't take risks when it came to his little brother. "Tell me and I can prevent it."

"No, that's too much of a risk. You know how these things go. It'll be better if he's not there at all. Look, you'll be fine, and I even got you backup. She'll be waiting for you at RRE."

"How do I know you're not just trying to separate us? How do I know that you're psychic friend is reliable?" Dean asked.

"Because if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it in the motel room, or when you were unconscious." Alex snapped. "And Scarlett's reliable because she used to be my cousin."

"Used to be?"

"Not since she became psychic. She turned into a completely different person." Alex looked down.

"…Fine." Dean could empathize. "How are you going to stop Sam?" He asked. "He's a sasquatch and you're…tiny." He looked down at her to prove his point.

"Just trust me." Alex turned on her heel and walked away.

Sam was packing his duffel when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and let Alex in.

"Hey," Sam smiled. "What is it?"

Alex looked down bashfully. "Well, you're going on a dangerous hunt. And I just wanted to thank you for doing all this for us. People can be really messed up sometimes, and it's comforting to know that someone still cares." She gazed up at Sam through her eyelashes, angling her head so the afternoon sun made her eyes a smoky, burnished gold.

She heard Sam's breath catch. Alex could tell by the rigid way he was standing that he was trying hard not to kiss her.

"Well, someone's gotta do this job." Sam gave her a quick, tense smile, then shouldered his bag.

"Sam." Alex said. Something in her voice cut through the flirty haze in her voice—urgency. Sam just didn't need to know for what.

When Sam turned around, Alex stepped closer, tilted her face up, got up on her tiptoes, and kissed Sam on the lips. It was the type of kiss that Alex had practiced so many times with many different guys. It was deep and sensual, yet sexy and erotic at the same time. It made men go weak the knees, and hard somewhere else.

"No," Sam gasped, pulling away with the last ounce of his willpower. "Dean has a thing for you."

Alex pressed against to him. "Sam, I don't want Dean. I want _you_." Then she fused her lips to his.

Sam groaned, dropping his duffel and crushing Alex to his body. Alex could feel every hard line of his well built body, and despite the act, she couldn't help noticing how well her body fit with his. Sam fisted Alex's auburn waves in his large hand and picked her up with his other arm. Alex could feel Sam's dick straining against the denim of his pants.

He threw Alex down onto the bed, falling down on top of her in a frenzy of furious kissing. Sam tore Alex's shirt off, and tossed it to the floor. His own soon followed.

Sam pulled his mouth away from Alex's to kiss a line from her neck to her chest. He unsnapped her bra and palmed one of her breasts rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Then he returned his mouth to hers in time to swallow her moan.

Although Sam's body felt deliciously warm and heavy on top, Alex had no intention on lying idle as Sam ravished her. Hooking her leg around his waist, Alex used her other leg as leverage to flip Sam on his back, which was quite an amazing feat considering the size difference between them.

Looking into his eyes, Alex could see that Sam's eyes were clouded with lust. She undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his boxers down as well.

When Alex stroked his erection, Sam growled, and in one fluid motion, he was on top again, entering her in a quick motion, condoms be damned. Alex moaned. A second ago, she was afraid that Sam was too big to fit inside her, but apparently, she didn't have to worry. Alex wasn't surprised that Sam, of all people, liked it rough.

"You are so tight…" Sam growled in her ear. He started to move. Every thrust sent pleasure shooting through Alex's body, like electricity. At this rate, neither of them was going to last long.

Alex twisted her hips slightly, and Sam's eyes closed in pleasure. She took this chance to use her leg to flip Sam over so Alex was once again on top. She started moving slowly, grinding and sending Sam deep inside her. When Alex saw that that Sam was trying to regain control of the situation, she leaned down, and bit him on the shoulder. Sam groaned.

He shot up, forcing Alex on her back with brute strength. When sex started turning into wrestling for control, Sam held Alex's hands above her head and pounded into her. With every thrust, Sam hit a spot deep inside Alex that made her moan in ecstasy.

Alex closed her eyes and Sam's lips swallowed her cry as her climax overtook her. Colors exploded behind her eyelids. She felt Sam's release inside her, filling her with hot fluid. He moaned and bit her hard on the shoulder.

When Sam rolled onto his back, breathing hard, Alex took this chance to reach for the handcuffs she knew were stashed under the pillow, and handcuff both of Sam's hands to the headboard.

"This is far from over." She said, her voice low and husky.

Sam groaned. "Who knew you were this kinky?"

Alex's heart contracted as she realized how much Sam had just sounded like Dean.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

**This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I only own the plotline of the story. All trademarks go to the creators of Supernatural, without them, my story would not exist.**

**Happy reading!**

The next morning was awkward. Not so awkward that Dean could tell, but Sam kept sneaking glances at Alex, admiring the way her eyes flared gold when the sunlight streamed through them. Pertaining to his hunter nature, he never got caught looking.

"So Dean, how'd it go?" Alex asked. She seemed more relaxed, lounging in the booth the way Dean usually did. "Did you kill Dick?"

"Oh, Dick's already dead. He dragged me and Cas to purgatory with him." Dean said.

"Purgatory? Hell of a field trip." Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's an understatement." Dean gave a wry laugh. "I snagged this last night." He tossed a thick, leather-bound journal onto the table.

"Is that a hunter's journal?" Alex asked. "Why do the leviathans have a hunter's journal?"

"It's not a hunter's journal. I found the leviathans reading from this and plotting. So I splashed them with soapy water and grabbed this."

Alex started flipping through the journal. "This is sick. I feel like I'm inside a leviathan's head." She smiled like a little girl who had just been given a new toy.

"By the way," Dean said. "Your cousin Scarlett is hell of a hunter." He winked.

"Wait." Sam frowned. "You went there with another hunter?"

"Sam," Alex started. "There's something I have to tell you. I had to…distract…you yesterday so you didn't go to RRE headquarters."

"Why?" Sam demanded, anger starting to show on his face.

"Scarlett," Alex said her cousin's name as if she were saying _ebola_. "Is psychic. Heavily psychic. She told me you were going to die if you went there."

"So that was all an act?" Sam scoffed in disbelief.

"I did what I had to." Alex snapped.

"You lied, and you put my brother's life in danger!"

"Nothing was going to happen to Dean. I saved your life!" Alex exclaimed angrily. A few people in the diner looked over and frowned.

Sam gave her one last angry glare, got up and walked out of the diner.

"What happened last night?" Dean asked after a moment of silence, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I saved your brother's life." Alex crossed her arms and glared at Dean like he was the one who had yelled at her.

"No, I mean, what did you do to get Sam to not go?"

Alex clenched her jaw and didn't respond.

"You, you didn't sleep with him did you?" Dean asked.

"I told you, I did what I had to do. I saved your brother's life."

Dean was silent for a second; there was a storm of emotions on his face. "I'm gonna go talk to Sam." He got up and left, leaving Alex sitting alone, for the second time that week.

Most of the journal was in obscure Latin, but there were scraps of English here and there. The very vivid drawings also helped, but there wasn't really anything of use.

Just as Alex was starting to stare blankly at the book, her eyes caught an irregularity in the binding. The inside of the back cover was peeling. Alex lowered her head for a closer look. There was something inside the cover. She tugged at the leather, breaking the binding of the old glue that held it together. The leather fell away to reveal a scrap of paper nestled inside the back cover. Unlike the rest of the journal, it was yellow and aged.

"Huh." Alex cocked her head. "Clever." She picked up the paper carefully, holding it up to the light, trying to decipher the fading ink. All she could make out was a symbol that looked similar to a devil's trap, only it was a hundred times more complex.

Alex knew that she had to tell Sam and Dean, so she swallowed her pride and knocked on their motel door. No answer, although Alex could hear a hushed argument through the door. Alex tried again, this time pounding on the door.

"Dean, I found something!" She said. After a few seconds, Dean opened the door.

"Sorry about that." He gave an apologetic grimace. "What'd you find?"

Alex held up the yellowed piece of paper and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

Sam sat on his bed, staring straight ahead.

"I guess you're still mad." Alex said.

"What is that?" Dean leaned in closer, trying to make out the symbol on the paper.

"It looks kind of like a Devil's Trap. It's just so much more complex, and the symbols are all wrong." Alex said. "Notice the rough edge? There's more to this piece of paper."

"Some of those symbols look like Enochian." Sam suddenly appeared behind Alex, looking over her shoulder.

"Like angel language?" Alex frowned. "Angels and Leviathans?"

"If this is Enochian, then we should call Cas." Dean said. He looked up to the sky. "Hey Cas. I know we might be interrupting your vacation back from Purgatory, but we need your help with some Enochian symbols. It's important…so…come quickly."

"That's how you call an angel?" Alex scoffed. "By talking to the ceiling?"

"It's actually very effective." Castiel appeared behind Alex. "So Enochian symbols?"

"Yeah." Alex handed him the paper.

Castiel took the paper, but stared at Alex, looking her up and down. "Interesting." He said to himself.

"I'm feeling a little bit uncomfortable…" Alex said nervously, unnerved by Castiel's intense stare.

"Cas, you can check Alex out later, but now we need you to tell you what those symbols are." Dean tapped the paper.

"Fascinating…" Castiel looked up. "This looks like a binding circle."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Where did you get this?"

"I stole it from the leviathans." Dean said.

"I'll be right back." Castiel disappeared, but reappeared several seconds later, holding a larger piece of paper. "I got the rest of this paper."

"Thank God we have an angel on our side." Dean clapped Castiel on the back.

"This is in very obscure Latin." Sam squinted at the yellowed paper. "I can translate this in a day or two."

Alex rolled her eyes. Amateur. "I got it." She took the paper from Castiel's hands. "What? I studied Latin way before I started hunting." She said defensively once she saw Sam's glare.

After studying the paper for a few seconds, Alex smiled and looked up. "Okay, so I've got a few bits." She shot an 'I told you so' look at Sam, who just looked away. "This is spell that'll get rid of all the leviathans."

"That sounds too good to be true." Dean said, eyeing the paper suspiciously.

"Actually, no. I had to kill a dozen leviathans and crack open a safe to get this paper." Castiel said.

"Well, it looks really complicated. It's a two part spell." Alex read some more of the paper. "Part one is a summoning spell that gets all the leviathans into this weird symbol. And part two sends them all back to purgatory."

"Alright, sign me up." Dean said enthusiastically. "What do we need?"

Alex frowned. "Dean, half of these ingredients I haven't even heard of. The simplest ones are sandalwood, sage, wormwood and devil's shoe string. And this circle needs to be drawn completely in the blood of…something." Alex had never seen this word before. "What's a Nephilim?"

"They don't exist." Castiel sat down next to Alex, looking at the paper over her shoulder.

"Well, they have to. Or else this paper wouldn't mention them." Alex reasoned. "Before Sam and Dean met you, they didn't think angels existed."

Castiel looked at Alex with a funny expression on his face. "Nephilim are humans descended from angels. They were mentioned very little in the Bible, but they were half angel and half human." The look he sent Alex was as if they shared a profound secret. "They were huge, so seeing as we don't have any giants today, they've gone extinct."

"I don't know about that. Sam might be one." Dean joked.

No one laughed. "So what if we just mix angel blood and human blood?" Sam suggested.

"You could give it a try…" Castiel said doubtfully, sneaking another glance at Alex.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get the herbs. What do we need?" Dean grabbed his jacket and stood by the door, waiting.

"Sandalwood, sage, devil's shoestring, wormwood, damiana, fresh amaranth flower buds, fumitory, Galangal root, pennyroyal leaf, pathcouly oil, and a bloodstone." Alex rattled off a long list. She looked up at Dean to see if he recognized any of the weirder ones, but his expression was as just clueless as her own.

"So Cas…" Sam turned to the angel. "Do you want to donate some blood?"

"Wait." Alex held out a hand. "This has to be done in a huge room, and the circle's gotta be really big. You'd have to bleed a person dry to get enough blood to draw it."

Alex stood on the side of the road, watching the sun set. Her favorite hunting knife was in her hand. It was beautifully made, with stainless steel engraved with Enochian symbols, and an ivory handle. This knife had seen her through a lot. Alex traced the blue green veins on her wrist with the tip of the cold knife. She could feel her pulse, even through the length of the knife.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that Alex didn't hear the rumble of an engine behind her. Alex didn't blink until the slam of a car door jolted her out of her thoughts. Whirling around, she saw Dean standing outside the Impala.

"What are you doing on the road?" He asked, glancing at the knife in her hand.

"I just went for a walk." Alex sheathed her knife. "Did you get all the stuff?" Dean had spent the past week tracking down witches to find the rare herbs that the leviathan summoning spell required, and had gone out today to get the last of it.

"Took a little persuasion, but yes." Dean gestured at the paper bag in the back seat. "Do you want a ride?"

"Sure." Alex turned to go to the passenger door but stopped. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Is… it true what Sam said?" Alex asked tentatively.

"What did Sam say?"

"That night you went to RRE…" Alex looked down and bit her lip. "He said that you liked me."

Dean studied her face. Alex's usual nonchalance was gone. It was replaced by a simple, questioning look. Her eyes said it all. She wanted it to be true, but at the same time, didn't.

"You know what? Never mind." Alex walked to the other side of the car, trying to ignore the sudden tightness in her chest.

Dean caught her wrist, like the male protagonist on some chick flick. Alex looked up at him, genuinely confused. She was never good with words, so Alex pressed her lips to Dean's, reveling in their softness. Dean's hand went from Alex's wrist to around her waist, tugging her close.

It happened so quick that Dean didn't know what to do. Alex's lips were so soft, and she tasted like apples, sweet with a hint of tartness. But then, a though hit him, sending nausea flooding through his stomach. Sam had been here first. He had kissed these lips first; _Sam_ had claimed Alex before Dean. Sam was Neil Armstrong and Dean was Buzz Aldrin.

Dean pushed Alex away roughly, her back slamming into the Impala. Her eyes were surprised at first, then hurt, but finally, the amber darkened and hardened in anger. She turned on her heel and walked off.

As soon as Alex was a safe distance away from Dean, the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Those stupid tears. Alex hadn't cried since the night her parents died. But now, something was burning in her chest. Alex had never really liked any boys before, using them for a week or so before moving on.

_You knew this was going to happen_. A nasty voice at the back of her head growled accusingly. _You screwed your chances with Dean the moment you screwed his brother_.

Alex was about to take her fifth shot of tequila when a knock at the door interrupted her. Her heart clenched in hope when she saw Dean's face; hope that died as soon as she saw Sam and Castiel next to him.

"We're leaving. There's a place a few towns over that we can do the spell." Dean said, looking at Alex as if nothing had happened between them. "We'll wait in the car."

A few minutes later, Alex and her duffel bag were in the Impala, sitting next to Castiel in the backseat.

"So where'd you get the Nephilim blood?" Alex asked.

"I raided a blood bank. Some human and angel blood mixed should do the trick." Sam said. After a week, his anger had dissipated; what happened between them was in the past.

The site of the spell was an abandoned warehouse with abundant space. Sam filled a bronze bowl with a mix of herbs and poured oil over them, topping off the mix with a blood red crystal. He had to let the herbs stew for a day before sprinkling them in the wet blood.

Alex took a deep breath, getting ready to talk. It was now or never.

"That's not going to work." She said, folding her arms.

Sam took her comment as a challenge, glaring at her. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Alex grabbed a bag of blood and emptied it into another bowl. Then she snatched Castiel's hand and sliced his palm open. A few drops of his blood fell into the bowl. A hissing sound started and smoke billowed from the bowl. When it had cleared, only a few drops of blood were left in the bowl: Castiel's.

"Besides, the blood needs to be fresh."

"Shit." Sam was crestfallen, and Dean looked at Alex like he was a little kid and she had just told him that Santa wasn't real.

"It's okay." Alex said, suddenly feeling light hearted. "My grandmother would always secretly tell me and Scarlett stories about how she was in love with someone before my grandfather. An angel." Shock showed on both brothers' faces, but Castiel remained impassive; he had known the moment he saw her, she was different, not quite human.

"I'm a Nephilim." Alex smiled at them, her eyes suddenly blurring with tears. "I'll do it."

**TBC**

**The next chapter's the last! Please please review!**


End file.
